ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Have I Got a Deal for You
Have I Got A Deal For You is the fifth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot While battling Sunder as Shocksquatch, Ben encounters a salesman known as Prof. Blarney T. Hokestar, who offers him a product called "Prof. Blarney T. Hokestars' Miracle Elixar," that will "prevent that rundown feeling when you go from beast to boy." Ben turns down the offer, but follows Hokestar back to his shop, where he buys a Sumo Slammers action figure. On his way out Ben, encounters Pax, an Alien Rights Activist, who claims that Hokestar is using an endangered species known as a Skreegit for his own benefit. Pax and Ben as Spidermonkey sneak into Hokestars' ship. There they find a Skreegit plugged into a milking machine,which leads them to discover that Hokestar is using the Skreegits milk, for profits. Suddenly, Hokestar enters the room, and begins arguing with Pax. Ben then picks up the Skreegit and says, "Until I know what's what the Skreegit's coming with me!" Solid Plugg then enters the room with grocery bags and says, "The boss gets what the boss wants," and then tackles Ben and Pax. Ben transforms into Ampfibian, and flies away with the Skreegit. When Ben reaches the Earths' surface the Skreegit mutates into a rampaging alien, because of the nitrogen in Earths' atmosphere. Pax then arrives at the scene. Ben as Swampfire battles the Skreegit, which eventually escapes. Pax and Ben, as Wildmutt chase after the Skreegit, which then demolishes the train tracks. Ben says "Come on Omnitrix, I need something big to stop that train!" Ben accidently transforms into Jury Rigg, Grey Matter, and Nanomech, but finally manages to transform into something useful. Ben as Bloxx, shapeshifts himself into a train track. After the train passes Prof. Blarney T. Hokestar, and Solid Plugg arrive at the scene. Bloxx morphs himself around the Skreegit, while Hokestar vacumes out all of the air around it, causing the Skreegit to revert back to normal. The Plumbers arrive at the scene, and arrest Pax and Solid Plugg and confiscate the skreegit. The screen then fades out to the end credits. Major Events *AmpFibian, Swampfire, Wildmutt, Jury Rigg, Grey Matter and Nanomech make their Omniverse debuts. *Sunder makes his Omniverse debut. *Pax and Hokestar make their first appearance while Solid Plugg makes his first non-cameo appearance. *Hokestar and Solid Plugg are arrested. Omnitrix Aliens Debuts *AmpFibian (Omniverse debut) *Swampfire (Omniverse debut) *Wildmutt (Omniverse debut) *Jury Rigg (Omniverse debut) *Grey Matter (Omniverse debut) *Nanomech (Omniverse debut) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Villains *Sunder (first reappearance) *Professor Blarney T. Hokestar (first appearance) *Solid Plugg *Pax (first appearance) Neutral *Skreegit (first appearance) 'Aliens Used' *Shocksquatch *Spidermonkey *AmpFibian (first re-appearance) *Swampfire (first re-appearance) *Wildmutt (first re-appearance; accidental transformation; selected alien was Fasttrack) *Jury Rigg (first re-appearance; accidental transformation, cameo) *Grey Matter (first re-appearance; accidental transformation, cameo) *Nanomech (first re-appearance; accidental transformation, cameo) *Bloxx Quotes Errors * Заснемане.PNG|Two Rooks When Bloxx rubs himself there is no blue on his belly. *When Rook shot Pax at the end, there were two of him. *In the credits, it is shown that Swampfire is voiced by David Kaye instead of Dee Bradley Baker. 'Trivia' *Swampfire didn't speak during his appearance, similar to Chromastone during his Omniverse debut. *This episode debuts the Omnitrix's quick-change feauture. *According to Derrick, the charges on Pax were breaking and entering, Skreegit theft, interfering with official Plumber business and loitering. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/381832000081773748 See Also *Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 Episodes